1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital broadcast receivers. More particularly, the invention relates to a digital broadcast receiver adapted to output video signals for a desired broadcast program contained in digital signals to a video recording means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a conventional digital broadcast receiver of this kind which operates to start a VTR simultaneously with a start of a desired broadcast program, so as to output a program video and audio signal to the VTR.
However, where viewing a filmed program, it is not easy to grasp a content of the program, differently from a case of viewing a program in real time. That is, the digital broadcast signal contain EPG (Electronic Program Guide) data and program information data indicative of a concrete content of a program. Accordingly, when viewing a realtime program, the content of a program is easy to recognize through displaying the data on the screen. On the contrary, the VTR-reproduced signal contain only a video and audio signal for a program. It is therefore difficult to grasp a content of the program without reproducing program data to a certain extent.